Dirty Little Habits
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Future fic. Kurt develops a bad habit from hanging around his dancers- smoking. Blaine, who hates smoking, fights back hard. The argument turns into something neither one of them expected.


_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or it's amazing characters.**_

_**Plot Summary- Future fic. Kurt develops a bad habit from hanging around his dancers- smoking. Blaine, who hates smoking, fights back hard. The argument turns into something neither one of them expected. **_

_**Alrighty, here's my second fic on here. A little (well okay, a lot more adult) than my first fic. Does contain a lemon just to warn you all. Hope you like it nonetheless! Will probably continue with another chapter or two. **_

For someone so conscious about his health, Kurt never thought he'd turn out to be a smoker. Sure, lots of dancers smoked, but there was never exactly any reason for the choreographer to take up the habit. He use to find it repulsive and unproductive. People smoked in high school; most often in the parking lot after school, the skanks did it under the bleachers (honestly, what didn't they do under the bleachers?). College was no different. NYADA practically had it's own room devoted to it, a forgotten classroom that students used as a get away. Even then, Kurt lacked the interest because in the grand scheme of things, all they were doing was killing themselves slowly.

Yet, here was. Standing outside with a few of his dancers during a rehearsal break, raising a newly lit cigarette to his lips. It hadn't been long since he started—just a month really. The first few times it tasted terrible, but it was also relaxing. So much so, Kurt gave it a few more tries until he either didn't notice the after taste or didn't care.

It had been hard, mentally and physically, to hide it from Blaine and his family. Easier because really, he only saw Finn once a week, but knew if Finn found out he'd tell Burt. His dad was so scary though. Yes, he'd be mad if he knew he was doing this but empathic as Burt had once been a smoker, quitting at his mother's request. They were **nothing** compared to his boyfriend of five years and roommate. If Blaine saw him now—leaning in an ally and blowing a puff of smoke, he'd lose it.

Blaine hated smoking. And not in the way he hated public transportation, but rather, in the way Kurt hated mismatching outfits. There wasn't per say a rhyme or reason to it; Kurt imagined it had something to do with the fact that his father was (and still is) a smoker, but couldn't be certain. All he knew was that Blaine always recanted how much he hated the smell and the discoloration of the walls in his house.

So to hide the scent, Kurt had taken up a few more habits. He carried around and wore strong cologne and chewed gum before daring to hug or kiss his boyfriend. He even started doing his own laundry so Blaine wouldn't smell it on his clothes then. It was still hard to plan his smoke breaks in between he and Blaine's various activities, so naturally Kurt thought work was the only safe place.

He was wrong. Blaine threw open the door the backstage door. "Kurt? Finally, I've been looking all over for you!"

Kurt hissed a curse word and quickly threw his cigarette to the ground. Normally, he would have just pushed the cigarette down with his fingers like one might with an ashtray. Tonight, he had no choice but to stomp it out with his beautiful, expensive new boots. He could just feel the pricey material burn. He shot a glare at each of the snickering dancers around him as he turned to face Blaine.

"Hey baby!" He beamed, opening his embrace to Blaine. Already thinking of excuses for the smell. The song-writer/vocal coach wrapped his arms around Kurt and was about to kiss him. In a panic, Kurt stopped his lips with his fingers. He could explain that the dancer's cigarettes had made his coat smell like smoke, but there was no way he could explain why his mouth tasted that way. "Oh honey, no, I just ate a garlic salad."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Like I care after five years."

"Well, _I_ do." Kurt lied quickly, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Beside, we'll have plenty of time later. Speaking of food, you're making dinner tonight right?"

And almost too easily, Blaine seemed none the wiser. "Yeah of course. I was actually on my way to the grocery store when I thought I'd stop by and see you. Chicken parmesan sound good?"

"Sounds divine."

"Good." Blaine responded, staring deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't want to get too soft in front of his dancers, but god it was so hard when Blaine stared into his soul like that. The younger man drifted his hands up Kurt's stomach, ending just before his chest. "Can't wait."

"Me too." Kurt purred.

Then without warning, Blaine's hand quickly went back down. His hand fished into Kurt's pocket. "Blaine?" With a gasp, Kurt reached for his wrist but it was too late. Blaine pulled out the nearly empty carton of cigarettes his boyfriend had stashed and dangled it in front of his face.

His dopey puppy-love gaze turned into a stern glare. Kurt swallowed—how exactly had he known? He thought his jacket was thick enough to hide the cancer sticks, hence why he put them there. He was always careful. Where exactly had he misstep?

It didn't matter. Blaine knew and as Kurt had guessed, he was pissed.

"I'll just hold on to these for you." Blaine didn't hug or kiss him goodbye. He just turned around and walked through the door he cam from. Kurt watched after him; embarrassed and completely shocked. The observing dancers had tried to hide their chuckles, but he heard them. Slipping into his boss role, he turned and gave them the trademark bitch face.

"Break's over."

()

The more he thought about the incident, the more pissed Kurt became. The anger should have been dimmed by the guilt he had hidden the truth (_lied_ seemed like such a harsh word) but it seemed to actually fuel it. Why should he have to hide in his own home? There were things Blaine did that Kurt didn't approve of—his love of junk food and partialness to drink at parties to name a few- and he dealt with it.

And if Blaine had simply talked or scolded him in private, Kurt might have given in. However, he did it in front of the dancers, the very people who needed to respect and occasionally fear Kurt. How was he supposed to strike the fear of god into a moody, over-dramatic dancer when they saw the way Blaine cut him down? It was embarrassing and uncalled for even in this situation

And it wouldn't stand.

()

Blaine had dinner ready by the time Kurt got home. Two dinner plates were completely set in a fashion that might have otherwise suggested everything was alright. Kurt knew the game was just beginning though. It was no surprise that Kurt had mastered the game of 'pretend it's fine then hit him when he least suspects it' but Blaine had picked up a few things from him.

"Hey baby, smells delicious." Kurt said kindly. Blaine smiled as he walked into the room, a plate of garlic bread in one hand. He motioned for Kurt to sit down. Once he did so, Blaine walked over, presumably to place a piece of garlic bread on his plate.

Instead, it was the carton of cigarettes Blaine had taken from him earlier. Watered down and completely ruined. His smirk finally fell as he looked up to face an angry Blaine. So the next phase of the game started early. _Touché, Mr. Anderson._

"So, should I ask you all the questions I'm suppose to ask like how long has this been going on? Or should I just cut the shit and tell you how disappointed I am in you." He clearly wanted both. Blaine solemnly cursed in all the years they've been together. Then again, Kurt had never seen Blaine so upset in his life. Which was good, because Kurt hadn't been this aggravated at his boyfriend since he tried dating Rachel.

"It was a few cigarettes, Blaine. It wasn't like I was having an affair or anything." Kurt said, in that cold tone that could freeze fire.

Blaine shook his head. "You lied like it was one, and if it's been going on for as long as I think it has, it's been more than a few."

Blaine dropped the plate on the table. Garlic bread pieces scattering about the table. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back, watching as Blaine sat down opposite of him. The dapper man picked up his fork and dove it into the noodles. The screech of silverware hitting plate caused Kurt to grind his teeth. "You know how much I hate smoking, but hey, I shouldn't be surprised since you were so willing to lie to me."

"Oh. You got me all figured out. Smoking's just another way for me to piss you off because I'm so good at it." Kurt sneered, pushing his plate away from him. It wasn't like Blaine to sound so jaded. Part of Kurt was breaking; most of him thought Blaine sounded pathetic. "Because I do things like, oh I don't know, cut you down in front of your employees? That sort of thing?"

Blaine jaw stilled. He swallowed the food he placed in his mouth. A flash of guilt clouded his eyes before he pushed it back. "I was upset that you were lying to me _again_."

"Oh give me a fucking break! Contrary to what you believe Blaine, this didn't start as one big conspiracy. I was stressed out; I had pounding headache, the dancers just weren't getting the stupid routine, and to top it all off, I was having a bad hair day. Someone offered me cigarette, and I took it. Forgive me for being human!"

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils. He placed his fork back on the napkin and opened them again. His beautiful gold eyes becoming dark.

"You could have called me. You could have talked to me and I would have helped you through it!"

"I can't even trust you to respect me at work, why the hell should I expect you to be there for me?" Kurt said, voice lower than Blaine had ever heard him. The younger man forced a laugh and shook his head again.

"Don't pull that Kurt, I've always been there for you. Always!"

"Chastising me! Making me feel like I have to hide in my own home, and now apparently, at work. Do you know how long it'll take to get back what I worked for?" Kurt dug his hand into his lap, needing a cigarette now more than ever. He had bought a pack on the way home. He hadn't smoked it yet because, despite what he was saying, he did feel guilty about lying to Blaine. "To get them to listen to me without snickering about how my boyfriend wears the pants in our relationship? I've taken so much crap today _alone_ because as usual, you wanted to make the whole damn thing about you!"

Blaine rose from the table, the argument extinguishing his already small appetite. He had to get away from Kurt before he did something drastic and made the thing worse than it already was. "You know Kurt, I'm glad your work friends respect means so much to you cause I sure as hell don't right now. The fact you would give in to that peer pressure makes you so unattractive to me right now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're just going to walk away?" Blaine picked up his plate and turned towards the kitchen. Kurt narrowed his eyes, blood boiling, and heart hammering. After the night so long ago when Blaine had walked away from an argument involving a drunk Blaine trying to get Kurt to have sex with him in the back of his car, Kurt had hated any time Blaine just walked away from an argument. He hated it when Blaine turned his back to him like his opinion didn't matter. The tenor knew that and didn't do it very often.

But he didn't care. Kurt clearly didn't, so why should he? Kurt on the other hand did care very deeply, and decided to push it one step further.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the carton. Blaine heard the tearing sound and twirled 180 degrees. Kurt flicked the box open and grabbed a cigarette out between his fingers and raised it to his lips. "What the hell are you doing, Kurt?"

Kurt dropped the small box on the table and reached back into his pocket. His hand came back with a blue lighter. He looked Blaine straight in the eye. Blaine dropped his plate back on the table and stood tall over Kurt. "You said you didn't want me to hide it from you anymore. You got it."

"Kurt Hummel, I swear to god if you light_ that_ cigarette in _this_ apartment." The look on Blaine's face is raw intensity. He's seen it on him only a handful of times and god it feels too good to see Blaine so riled. Kurt flicked the light on and brought it to the end of the cancer stick. He inhaled one deep breath before flicking the lighter off, tossing it beside the carton. Blaine's mouth was pierced firmly together as Kurt took the cigarette from his lips, leaned back, and exhaled the smoke towards their ceiling. A satisfied smirk came across Kurt's face.

"You'll do what, Blaine?" Kurt leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. The cockiness of Kurt's tone said one thing. _I dare you._

And Blaine Anderson didn't turn down dares.

His hand swooped down, swiping the cigarette just as Kurt was about to take another drag. It was extinguished on the plate where Kurt's untouched dinner lay. A hissing sound as Kurt was sure Blaine had just ruined the one of the expensive dinner plates he had ordered from France. Their eyes met as Blaine leaned down to be eye level with Kurt. Sauce tinted breath mingling with nicotine. Blaine was breathing hard. The look in his eyes nearly manic. Kurt's stared with wide eyes, blood pulsing in his ear. This is a side of his boyfriend he's never seen before. As scary as it was, it was also damn near the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He's not sure why because though he knew better, Blaine looked like he was going to hit him.

Instead, Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and forced him into a fierce kiss. Kurt's hands pushed against his shoulders at first that is until Blaine ran his tongue over his bottom lip just before digging his teeth into said lip. Kurt groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to explore it. Blaine ran his tongue up the sides and over the top of his mouth, hand going up into Kurt's hair. Blaine can taste the nicotine. Smell it mixing with Kurt's Calvin Klein cologne. He finds himself simultaneously hating and wanting more of it. This is proven when they part as both are left panting and hot.

"God, you've been doing it for awhile."

"It's only been a month." Kurt responded with lidded eyes. His mind racing to keep up with this turn of events. So many things were happening all at once—arousal, anger, frustration, and passion—it was overwhelming in the most awesome way. He was drunk in this cocktail of emotions.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair and growled. "Shut up. You got your chance to play nice." He couldn't fathom his usually gentle Blaine saying that to him. Didn't get much of a chance to as Blaine pulled Kurt's head back and dove to his neck. Teeth grazing sensitive pale skin before he bit down hard right beside his Adam's apple. Kurt groaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He bit down once, ran his tongue over the mark, and bit down again, and he didn't stop until Kurt's neck was throbbing beneath his teeth.

A tear slid past Kurt's defenses. It felt like his jugular had been ripped out but he couldn't find the mindset to care. All the blood in his body seemed to seep down to one area. This was an unexpected turn of events; not only was he a smoker, he was also a masochist.

Blaine licked a trail up to his ear and proceeded to nibble softly on his earlobe. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation until a heated breath whispered. "Why don't you put that mouth to good use, Hummel?"

Kurt half-chuckled, half-moaned. "Is that a request or a demand?" He gasped when his boyfriend bit down and tugged on soft flesh.

"It's your punishment for lighting that damn thing in my home."

Kurt pushed his chair back away from Blaine's mouth. Now Blaine was just pushing it—claiming ownership and being cocky. By this point, however, anything Blaine did to make him angry just added fuel to the fire spreading through out his body. With a steady gaze, Kurt silently agreed to take this so-called 'punishment'.

Blaine's hands quickly found his own belt buckle. Once the click and release happened, he pushed his pants and underwear down his body, never once leaving Kurt's eyes. Kurt dropped his jacket on the back of the chair before moving to the buttons of his nearly hundred-dollar shirt, not wanting to ruin it over a stupid argument or fantastic angry sex.

Too bad he was moving too slow for his boyfriend. "Oh for the love of..." Blaine grasped each side of the shirt and pried it apart. Kurt gasped when he heard a button fly across the table.

"God damn it Blaine, that shirt is worth more than your life!" Blaine leaned down and claimed Kurt's lips yet again. Even the most eloquent shirts were nothing compared to Blaine's advances.

He pulled away and leaned his back against the table – erection completely visible even below the large, button shirt. "You can fix it later, fix this now."

With a hard glare, Kurt reached his hand out a grasped Blaine tightly. The former-Warbler moaned an inhuman sound and threw his head back. The grip was forceful contrary to Kurt's soft skin, and the choreographer knew it was the best way to turn Blaine on. With a smirk, Kurt pushed himself off the chair and down on his knees. His tongue stuck out to flick against the tip. That little trick was followed by a few quick, slurpy sucks and a swirl of the tongue.

Blaine struggled on the inside. Part of him wanted to continue being mad at Kurt; but as he panted and groaned, he could barely think of anything other than the hot heat around him. Kurt's movements became deeper and surer and it was just so hard to stay mad at his partner.

He nearly lost it when Kurt pulled away. His hip jerked up to reclaim that feeling much to Kurt's amusement. "I shouldn't have lied to you and believe me, I felt awful about it. I felt so guilty; I would have come home and given you anything you wanted just for you to forgive me. Begged you to let me apologize."

"Jesus Kurt…" He keened in response. Kurt gave another small lick before looking up.

"But, instead, you chose to cut me down in front my crew... So I think I need to be more convinced of my guilt." Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine. The tenor shivered and smiled down.

"If that's how you want it, babe."

"It _so_ is."

"Fine."

Blaine grasped Kurt's elbow and pulled him up to his feet. Kurt's giggle was cut off by the hard tug of his arm. He was dragged-carried to their bedroom, his feet touching the ground every few steps. When they get there, Blaine practically threw him on the bed. Kurt rolled onto his back and watched Blaine unbutton his shirt to reveal his chest.

He licks his lips as the shirt falls from Blaine's figure. With a looked made to melt, Blaine places himself on the bed and rubs his fingers around the button of Kurt's pants. His fingers flicked at the zipper, causing Kurt's breath to hitch. After a few heavy breaths, Blaine finally pulls the zipper down and dives his hand in. He reaches under the thin layer of underwear and grabbing his boyfriend's already hard organ.

"It was wrong of me to confront you in front of everyone." Blaine admitted, hand working over Kurt slowly. The older man rolled his own lip between his teeth and moaned. The feeling so overpowering Kurt almost couldn't hear him. "I should have waited until you got home and dealt with it here. Just the two of us."

Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder, making him cry out the moan he had been stifling. The tenor's hand motions got a bit harder, but not any faster. Blaine removes his teeth and kisses the broken skin. "But I was so pissed off about it. I lost control because I couldn't believe my beautiful, saintly lover was smoking behind my back."

The fierce growl sent shivers up Kurt's spine. An anti-smoking lecture had never sounded so sexy. Well, okay it had never been sexy before now, but somehow Blaine was making it dirty. Maybe D.A.R.E. could learn a thing or two.

Blaine's tongue played with the new bite marks before sliding down Kurt's torso. A deep moan sounded from his throat when Blaine took a pert nipple into his mouth to graze his teeth against. He bit down on it, making Kurt release a high-pitch howl "Oh! Oh god, Blaine!"

Blaine pulled away and blew air on the abused appendage. "You could have ruined your skin." Moves to the other nipple and nips it just as harshly. "Ruined your voice." Kurt sobs when Blaine runs his finger over the head of his penis. The sounds, the talking, the motions; It's making him literally ache with desire. "Ruined this beautiful body I love so much."

Kurt arched off the bed, feeling the sweat on his forehead. The heat was already coiling inside his stomach. Blaine twisted his hand ever so gently. His lips attaching to Kurt's once more so he can swallow the delicious moans practically begging Blaine to just let go. The tenor was close to doing just that but wasn't quite ready for it yet. Not when he almost had Kurt right where he wanted him.

He pulled Kurt's pants and underwear down his body. Once the remaining clothing was removed, Blaine reached over Kurt's body to their nightstand—quickly grabbing the lube and a condom out of the top drawer.

Blaine covered his fingers with lube while running his uncoated hand up Kurt's thigh. The older man spread his legs apart; breath catching in his throat when he felt one finger press against his entrance.

"I'm angry because I love you, Kurt. Because it hurts me…" Blaine thrust the finger in slowly, but sternly. Kurt groaned and dug his fist into the fabric below him. Blaine pushed the finger in and out a few times before adding another. "It hurts me that you would lie, and it hurts me that you would hurt yourself like that."

His fingers hooked and found his boyfriend's prostate. Kurt thrashed back first against the bed and screamed. Hell, Kurt couldn't even remember why he was mad, just that he needed more of that sensation. "Blaine, need you. Now."

Blaine smiled, leaning in and practically purring in his ears. "Not until you apologize…"

**Really? **He expected him to apologize first? No, was going to hold out on him until he apologized? Kurt said the first thing that came to his hazy mind. "Fuck you, Anderson."

Blaine chuckled, removing his fingers from Kurt and sliding away. "Tempting counter-offer, but not until I hear the magic words."

Kurt sat up and glared in disbelief. Five years was a long time for two people to be together, and in that time Kurt thought he and Blaine had used every tactic on one another. Never ever in the half-decade they've been together had they held out on intimacy for the sake of an argument. "You're a hundred percent serious?"

"Oh and you have to promise to quit smoking too." The trademark bitch face made Blaine raise an eyebrow. "Am I to take that as a no?"

"That depends, am I supposed to believe that you can go without getting off?" Kurt tried not to sound needy. He really hadn't counted on Blaine getting him all excited before blind-siding him with this. Kurt might have been proud that Blaine had been so clever if it wasn't his sex life at stake.

And then he broke when Blaine said in an undeniably erotic voice. "And as a wise man once said—that's why they invented masturbation."

Kurt threw his head back against the bed and groaned. He was amazed he had injected into this otherwise serious argument. Last time Blaine said it was five years ago, and then, it was somewhat awkward. Maybe it still was. That being said, at this point, Blaine could have said he was going to wear a bright, pink suit and shave his head and Kurt would have found it beyond hot.

Damn Blaine Anderson straight to hell, he was never going to live this down. "Fine! I'm sorry! I'm unbelievably sorry! I swear these lips will never touch a cigarette again. Just get back over here and do me. Like now!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Blaine's tone didn't match his body. Suddenly he was hovering over Kurt again. It indicated that despite his confident demeanor, he would have given in eventually. Kurt didn't really care though; he just wanted Blaine to get it on. In record time, his boyfriend put on the condom and lubed himself up. Once he was ready, he brought Kurt's knees against his waist so his member was pushing against his opening.

With a steady thrust, he pushed himself in. Kurt grunted loudly, pushing his lower half to sheath Blaine all the way. The tenor released a raspy note and leaned his head back. His body was burning—the anger, the lust, and the power—it was like a chemical was boiling inside him.

It wasn't long before he was pulling out and thrusting back in. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's back and his perfectly manicured nails tore down. Blaine's head drop, flicking a few drops of sweat onto his boyfriend's chest. The smell of sex was already thick and as intoxicating as it was, it was nothing compared to the feeling. "Ohhh, Kurt…So good, baby, so good."

"Yeah, masturbation my ass." Kurt's laugh was cut-off with another thrust. Kurt sobbed and closed his eyes to help his body cope with the pleasure. Blaine was so close to that spot—the one that would make him lose control. "Blaine, god, _harder_."

As usual, Blaine gave Kurt exactly what he wanted. He hit his desired target with a hard push. Kurt's eyes shot open as pleasure shot through every bone, blood cell, and nerve in his body. The rhythm was stable after that; a few misses followed by an extra hard thrust to Kurt's prostate, then repeat. Muscles quaked as they fought to hold on. The only thing keeping grounded was the sounds of each other's pleasure along with the squeak of the mattress and banging of the headboard.

Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth but pulled away almost immediately. "I can still taste it." He moaned, his hips jarring unintentionally faster.

"Deal with it." Kurt murmured, leaning up and biting Blaine's lower lip. It was all the convincing the younger man needed as his tongue plunged forward into Kurt's mouth, nicotine breath and all. As the kiss grew more frantic, so did the movement of Blaine's hips. He was close, and judging by the deepness of Kurt's nails, so was he.

"Ugh, so close..." Blaine gasped and continued the kiss. Kurt made a noise of agreement. The knot in his stomach was twisting tighter and tighter. Blaine reached down between them and touched him. All it took was a few strokes before Kurt was arching against him.

"Oh god, Blaine!" He screamed, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes close. Kurt came between them; his orgasm higher than he ever had been before. The tensing of Kurt's muscles caused Blaine to jerk his hips forward and yell.

"Kurt!" His vision flashed white as he rode out his own climax. The men rutted against each other, blabbering and whining, until the glorious feeling dulled. Blaine's hips stilled trying not to drop himself onto Kurt. The counter-tenor was breathless. He slowly opens his eyes halfway to appreciate his lover.

Blaine pulled out and rolled on his back next to Kurt, forearm covering his eyes as his chest heaved. Kurt opted to clench and release his fingers; stiff from the way he had clung to Blaine's back.

Several minutes later, the effects of the orgasms wore off and the craving hit him. Hard. Kurt bit his lip, remembering what he had promised Blaine just minutes ago. Although what was going on during said promise just made him want it more.

Kurt got up from the bed. Blaine moved his arm to look at him. Any sign of anger or possession had faded from Blaine's face, leaving him with only the sweet confused look Kurt loved so much, "Where are you going, sweetie?

He paused and sighed. His own anger was gone and now he only felt guilty. "Cigarette...It's my last one, baby, I promise."

Blaine sighed, but took pity. After all, he knew it wouldn't be easy for his boyfriend to quit. "Okay. Hurry back."

Kurt grabs a robe off the hook resting on the door. He quickly puts it on and locates the cigarettes and lighter still sitting on the table. The smell of barely touched; sure to be cold food makes Kurt crinkle his nose. He decides against walking all the way downstairs in just his robe and instead, opens a window so he can lean his hand out. With practiced precision, he puts the cigarette between his lips, lights it, and inhales. Savoring the way it calms his sensitive body.

"Well, so much for our dinner plans." Blaine laughs as he walks into the room. Sweatpants hanging loosely around his hips. Kurt turns his head to smile before turning back to exhale out the window.

"Couldn't wait for me to get back?"

"I never can." Blaine gave a disgusted look at the food. "Hungry?"

Kurt's stomach grumbles, he tries to quench it with another puff. "I wouldn't mind some fruit. Something easy we can take to the bedroom."

Blaine leans against the table, teeth biting into his bruised lip. "So, what's the appeal anyway? For you, I mean…because as much as _I_ hate it, it's got to be your worst nightmare. Bad smell, bad breath, burn holes in clothing."

The counter-tenor laughed through his exhale. He thought about it for a minute and answered. "Really, I wouldn't call an appeal. It's more like a compulsion. Like, you don't wake up and say 'Oh boy, it's cigarette time!' it's just a thought that hits you until you appease it."

Blaine nodded, thoughtfully. "Think you'll be able to quit?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah but…I also know there will be a lot of temptation, with the dancers, and the stress and what not." Kurt bit his lip and knocked the ash off against the sill. His cigarette was almost done. He couldn't help the feeling of dread crawling under his skin. "Which…I am really sorry I confronted you in front of the performers. It was really disrespectful, no matter how angry I was."

That worry. That guilt. It made him feel a little better. Yes, Blaine had been wrong today—but Kurt couldn't say that if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't do the same thing. In truth, despite how rigorous it was, they did work it out in the end, and he knew smoker or otherwise, Blaine would still love him.

And he needed to quit because of that. Because even when Blaine didn't handle the situation well, the fact he cared was worth more to him. Kurt certainly hadn't handle it well himself. They deserved the best of one another and Kurt was worth more than a faltering cigarette.

Which had finished its course at that moment. "Don't worry about it. I'll be more than happy to go in there Monday and remind them that they're all still my bitch." Kurt flicked the cigarette outside. He allowed himself to hesitate for just a moment before grabbing the carton and lighter. "Besides, clever detective Blaine? Totally does it for me."

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt tossed the carton and lighter out the window. He tried to hide his pride with a chuckle. "Hardly clever. I could taste it on your breath even after you brushed your teeth. Don't even get me started on the perfume."

Kurt walked over with a saunter in his hips. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and leaned him against the table. He didn't kiss Blaine but rather, rested his chin on his shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close.

"I am sorry. About the whole thing." Kurt whispered.

"I know." Blaine nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek. The older man looked up and Blaine leaned in to kiss his lips. He smirked and returned the kiss full force. When they broke the kiss, Blaine whispered. "And I absolutely love you, bad habits and all."

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine close. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now let's get these dishes taken care of before bugs get in here. And if that doesn't get your motor running, let's see if we can get another round in."


End file.
